Death Song
by Sam's Seductress
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! Continuing Fiction from The Mystery House. Dean and Sam travel to Cannon falls, Minnesota to investigate a series of mysterious male deaths.
1. Chapter 1

Discalimer: Still don't own the show...rats! Or the boys...damn! lol but Cannon Falls, Minnesota is a real place. Everything else is basically mine. enjoy!

Crossover fic from "The Mystery House"

Death Song

Chapter One

St. Guadalupe Medical

San Jose, California

Dean was walking back from the cafeteria with a bag of peanut m&ms and a small cup of strawberry sorbet . He thought the sorbet would help soothe Sam's throat, and the m&ms were just for his delectable consumption.

When he peeked into the room, Sam had fallen asleep. He could see that Sam's chest was rising and falling comfortably now after the doctors removed the breathing tube. He quietly entered in the room and set the sorbet down on the table next to Sam's bed. He then tip-toed out, closing the door.

Dean walked down the hall to the nurses desk. There was an nurse in her mid-40s sitting behind the desk, reviewing and checking over some of the files.

"Hello sweetie, what can I do for you?"

"Uh yeah, can you tell me what room Michelle Steele is in?" Dean said politely. He hadn't seen her since the incident at the Winchester house. When they arrived at the hospital, Sam was rushed on a gurney one way and Michelle was rushed the opposite way.

"Yes, she's down the hall, last door on your left." The nurse said, smiling sweetly.

He thanked her and ventured down the hall. He came to room 204, the door was open and he could see Michelle laying in bed. She was flipping through the 10 TV channels they had at the hospital. He gave a small tap on the door.

"Come in." She said, not even turning her head.

Dean strolled in the room and sat in one of the chairs.

"Daytime TV sucks." She said with a grunt.

"Yeah tell me about it," Dean said, smirking at the thought that he had said the same thing a couple of weeks ago. "So how are you feeling?"

"Well, other than the hole in my chest that has been laced up with 37 stitches, I'd say everything is peachy-keen."

They both laughed. Dean looked to the floor and started to twiddle his thumbs.

"I never got to…….you know…..what you did ..I.."

"Your welcome Dean." She said with a smile. " So how's Sam doing?"

"He's doing better. He is taking a nap right now."

"Oh I see, so no permanent damage I hope?"

"Nope, he just won't be talking for a couple of days. The doctor said that the knife only grazed his windpipe. Any deeper though and he wouldn't be talking…..you know…ever." Dean said in a low tone. " But hey, I think that its great I get a couple of days in silence, cause you can't shut Sam up half of the time.

Michelle flashed him a smile. "You guys seem really close."

"Yeah well….we're all each other's got right now so…"

"Well do yourselves a favor and take good care of each other. You don't know how much you love someone…..until you lose them." Michelle said, stroking the bracelet that her boyfriend gave her. A single tear ran down her cheek.

Dean got up and walked over to her bed. " It's going to be okay." He said, wiping the tear away from her cheek.

She managed to force a smile for him as the nurse walked in.

"Michelle, its time to change your bandages."

Dean looked back at the nurse, taking the hint that he should leave the room. " Well I better go check on Sam, I'll see you later okay?"

"Yeah, see ya." She said with a sniffle.

Dean walked out of the room and down the hall. Sam was slowly eating the sorbet when Dean walked into the room. Sam picked up his slate and held it up.

_The sorbet is awesome , thanks._

"No problem, glad you like it Sammy."

Sam erased his previous message. He wrote something on the slate and held it up. It was written in all capital letters.

_IT'S SAM_

Dean grinned and sat in the chair next to Sam's bed. "Doc says that you can leave when your ready, I found us another gig but we'll hold off on it until your up for it."

Sam set down his sorbet and scribbled in his slate.

_What's the gig?_

Dean took out yesterdays newspaper. " Cannon Falls, Minnesota. Two guys fighting in front of a nightclub ended up killing each other, how I don't know. People say that they overheard them arguing over some women inside the club, how one deserved her more than the other. That she was singing to just one of them.

Sam wrote on his slate.

_What is supernatural about that?_

"C'mon Sam, killing some guy over a girl that can sing? That must be one hot chick or something is going on with her."

_Well lets go now, help me get my stuff. _Sam wrote.

"Whoa, hold your horses, we can leave tomorrow. I need you to get your strength up, you're the one keeping my ass alive you know."

Sam slid back in his bed, rolling his eyes. He hated being stuck in a hospital bed just as much as Dean did.

A young nurse walked in carrying a small tray with two pills and some orange juice on it. Sam gave her the what are these for look. She told him that they were for the pain and handed them to him. Sam put the pills in his mouth and took a sip of the orange juice, he then set the juice down and closed his eyes. The nurse picked up the tray, gave a flirty smile to Dean, and left the room. Dean's eyes followed her as she as she made her way down the hall.

He nudged Sam. "But dude, the nurses here are so hot. I wouldn't mind dying in a place like this, whew, She could sure fix me up." He said with a grin.

-------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

-------------------------

Chapter 2

-next day-

The nurse had just finished putting fresh bandages around Sam's neck. He felt he could breath a little bit easier today. The pain was starting to subside for now. The doctor showed him that there is a certain point on his throat that he could lightly press on when he wanted to talk. Sam found that it caused more discomfort, causing him to stutter as a side effect. He also had drink water incessantly to keep his throat from getting dry. After the nurse left the room, Sam slipped on his shoes and threw on his jacket. Dean walked in with a large pill bottle and threw it into Sam's duffle bag. Sam pressed his index finger on his neck.

"What are those?" He said in an extremely raspy voice.

"Those are your pain killers. Doc said to take two a day, and try not to strain when you speak. He said it will take longer to heal if you do."

Sam waved his hand at Dean as if to say yeah, I know. He slung his bag over his shoulder as Dean left the room. Sam noticed he was going in the opposite direction o the exit.

"W-where are you going?"

"C'mon there's someone we have to see before we leave." Dean said, motioning for Sam to follow him. Sam raised an eyebrow and followed Dean down the hall.

They came to room 204. Dean tapped on the door. Michelle slowly turned her head in their direction. Her face was pale, her eyes sunken in. She put on a smile when she saw Dean standing there.

"Dean, please come in." She said in a low tone.

Dean walked in with Sam following behind him. Dean was startled at the way she looked.

_She didn't look this bad yesterday._

"Hey how are you?" Dean said.

"I'm doing okay." She said letting a small cough escape her lips. "Sam, how are you doing?"

"I'm g-good." Sam managed to get out.

She saw Sam holding his duffle bag. "Going somewhere?" She asked, really knowing what the answer would be.

"Uh yeah, Sam and I…we're leaving town…today"

Michelle's eyes drooped, she slowly sat up in her bed. "So where to boys?"

"Well lets just say its far from here." Dean said.

"I understand, I mean you guys go and do what you have to do. Far be it from me to tell you when to leave."

The brothers could see that she was still seeking comfort from them. A piece of her heart was taken from her that day. She felt that she had no one left. Her parents had died when she was young. Her foster parents resented her. Her boyfriend, her rock, her love is dead. She wouldn't tell them that. She didn't want to put them on a guilt trip just because she wanted them to stay for a little while longer. She felt weak, not just physically but mentally as well.

"Hopefully we'll see each other again sometime." Dean said.

"Yeah….hopefully" She said with a smile.

They said goodbye. She watched them walk out the door. Seeing her again would be slim to none. The brothers as well as Michelle knew that.

Dean unlocked the trunk. Sam threw in his duffle bag and closed it. Dean was about to get in the driver's seat we he noticed Sam staring at him with a smirk on his face.

Dean raised and eyebrow. "What?"

"I s-saw that"

"Saw what?"

"That, you gave her 'the look' "

"What? What look? Shut up man, your not suppose to be talking anyway."

Sam grinned as he got in the car. Dean put the key in the ignition.

"So how l-long til' Cannon Falls?" Sam asked while continually clearing his throat.

"About 2 days if we stop at a motel for a night."

Sam leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Feeling drowsy fro the pain killers, the engine running slowly lulled him to sleep. Dean had his coffee in one hand, taking a sip as he wheeled the car down the main road.

-7 hours later-

It was growing dark, and Dean's coffee was running on empty. He decided to pull up to a cheap motel in Atomic City, Iowa. Turning off the engine, he could now hear Sam's snoring. Wheezing actually, another side effect until he recovers. Dean smirked at him because he was doing it quite loudly.

_Man it's a good thing I'm not a light sleeper. _

He opened the car door, making sure not to slam it. He wanted to let Sam sleep, so he figured he'd get the room and come back for him.

He was walking back with the room key when he saw Sam stirring in the car.

Another nightmare.

Dean opened the passenger door, catching Sam before he fell to the ground. Sweat was pouring down his face.

"What's up? More lollipops and candy canes?" Dean said with a grin.

Sam shook out of Dean's grasp and jumped out of the car. Dean opened the trunk, reaching for Sam's bag. Sam snatched at it before Dean could even lay a hand on it.

"I got it." Sam muttered.

"Be my guest Sammy, man, your always bitchy when you wake up from your naps."

Sam shuddered at the nickname, but ignored it and kept walking towards the motel. All he wanted to do was rest, not necessarily sleep because of the nightmares that are always so vivid in his mind.

It was midnight.

Sam got settled into bed. He heard the faucet running in the bathroom, the door opened and Dean walked out with a glass of water. He set it down on the nightstand, handing Sam two pain killers.

"I don't n-need them." Sam said, waving his hands for Dean to put the pills back.

"They will help you sleep." Dean said, pushing the pills closer.

_I don't want to sleep._

He could see that Dean wasn't going to back down. He took the pills from his hands. Putting them in his mouth, he took a sip of water. He could see Dean glaring at him out of the corner of his eye.

"What!" Sam said, his voice cracking.

"Open." Dean said. He wanted to make sure that he actually swallowed them.

"Excuse m-me"

"You heard me, open your mouth."

"Fine, you're a crappy nurse you know that." He opened his mouth halfway. Dean grabbed his jaw, forcing him to open his mouth wider. Dean looked in his mouth as Sam twisted and contorted in his bed, trying to break free of his grip. He slapped Dean's hand away from him.

"I'm not f-five Dean! I took the damn p-pills okay!" Sam shouted.

Dean pushed back the covers and hopped into his bed. " Nightly night, Sammy. We have a big day tomorrow."

Sam let out a grunt and rolled over to his side. He lifted up his tongue, taking the pills out of his mouth and hiding them underneath the pillow. "G-good night."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-the next morning-

Dean was up early, looking through newspaper articles about the killings happening in Cannon Falls. Sam rolled over in his bed, a grunt came from underneath the covers.

Dean looked over at him. "Morning Sammy, I got orange juice and bagels."

Sam rubbed his eyes while swinging his long legs over the side of the bed. "What time is it?" He said in a hoarse voice.

" It's 8:00."

"Since when do you get up this early?"

"Just thought I'd do some research on what we're really dealing with here."

Sam lifted himself off the bed and sat in the chair across the table from Dean. He took a bite out of a bagel and sipped on the orange juice. "So what did you find?" Sam said between chews.

Dean double-clicked on an article and turned the laptop towards Sam. "Says here that there have been ten male deaths in the last three years. All at the same club. Over the same circumstance, fighting over some woman."

"Is that the only thing they have in common?"

"Yeah, as far as I can tell. Non of them knew each other, they were all from different place in Minnesota."

"The club, did you find anything about the club?"

Dean clicked on another article. " Yeah, The Orchid Cain. Says that it was built in the 80's.There hasn't been any problems until now, you know, no supernatural activity. But we should get going, I think we can make it there by nightfall."

They packed their things and threw them into the trunk of the Impala. Dean noticed Sam was rubbing his neck as they got into the car. "You want your pills? We can stop for some water before we get on the highway…."

"No, I'm f-fine." Sam said. He started to regret not taking his medicine last night.

"Okay fine." Dean said. He noticed that when Sam gets agitated, he begins to stutter more. Dean dropped the subject. Shaking his head he put the key into the ignition.

Cannon Falls, Minnesota

-nine hours later-

"Are you serious? You got to be kidding me!" Dean said.

"You're just j-jealous, admit it!" Sam said.

Dean gave a small chuckle. " Jealous, of you? Get real Sam."

"You have a-always been j-jealous of me. The fact that I went to college and you didn't, or that I have a social life and you don't…."

"Give me a break ! You're the one who is jealous of me. My good looks, the way I have with the ladies, or better yet…..the relationship I have with Dad."

Dean had struck a nerve. Sam's eyes beamed with anger and hate towards his brother. He knew that Dean had always been the favorite son. He made a fist, ready to punch Dean in his face. He wanted him to eat the words he had just said.

"You wanna hit me? Fine do it! I'll have you laying on your ass in two seconds." Dean said moving closer to Sam. He laid his hand on his pocket, in which his pocket knife was incased.

Sam bolted upward, his head hitting the ceiling of the Impala. Dean shot a look of confusion at his brother, trying to hold in his laughter. " Okay Sam, I know your dreaming about more than just candy, so tell me what's up."

Sam ignored his request. He had a wondering look on his face, trying to contemplate the dream he had just dreamt. Sam could feel Dean's glare burning into the back of his neck. "Alright, we we're arguing over s-something."

"Arguing over what?"

"I don't know, but it got pretty heated. I haven't seen you that angry before, ever."

"Well what did I say?"

"Some awful things, can you let it g-go Dean." Sa said, turning his head to stare back out the window.

--------

They arrived in Cannon Falls at around 5:00 p.m. Dean pulled out the directions to the club. He glanced over at Sam, who was still staring out the window.

"Look Sam, why don't I get us a room. You look like hell, you should hang out there and I'll check out the club."

"Don't worry about me Dean." Sam said. His throat was getting dry again, making his voice hoarse.

Dean saw a motel on the side of the road. He pulled up to the front entrance and stopped the car." Sam, you go get a room, I'll be back later."

"I told y-you I'm , stop w-worrying about me Dean!"

"I'm your brother, I have to worry about you."

"Well stop it because…..you know what, I give up." Sam grabbed his bag and got out, slamming the door behind him.

"Don't wait up." Dean yelled out the window. Sam didn't give any notice to his remark.

Sam's attitude has gotten worse over the past couple of days. Dean couldn't get a read on why he was so angry all the time.

_Maybe this stuff is getting to be too much for the kid._

Dean spun the car around and drove down the main road. About fifteen minutes later, he pulled up The Orchid Cain. When he walked inside, he noticed that the entire audience was all male. He was relieved to see a female waitress carrying a tray walking towards him.

"Hello sir, may I get you anything?"

"Your number would be great, thanks." Dean said with a smile.

"Does that line ever work for you?" She asked whole she wrote on her billing pad.

Dean smiled and shook his head. "No never."

She flashed him a smile. " Today's your lucky day then." She said, handing him the piece of paper. He stuck it into his pocket as she walked away.

"Works every time" he said to himself.

"Hey, I wouldn't waste your time on her."

Dean turned around. A young man in his 20s with sandy brown hair was sitting at the table behind him.

"Care to take a seat?" he said.

Dean was reluctant at first to join the eavesdropping stranger, but he decided to sit down anyway.

"The names Joe."

"I'm Dean. So what's the deal here, an all male audience. Is this a strip joint or are they screening Brokeback tonight?"

Joe laughed. " No this isn't a strip club or a piano bar. I really haven't noticed that the audience was just guys. My focus has been on…….her."

"Who?"

"Shh, she's about to perform."

Dean turned toward the stage. His jaw dropped in awe at the very sight of her. A woman with long, dark hair in curly tendrils waving down her back. A purple hibiscus flower pinned her bangs back, showing her supple, porcelain skin. Her blended purple eye shadow accented her sparkling brown eyes, her lashes laced with mascara. Her lips seemed to be poisoned with the essence of plums. She wore a purple and black striped corset with a tightly woven black shawl. Her shirt flowed onto the floor, covering her feet.

The room fell silent as every make turned their attention to the stage. Even Dean couldn't resist her ravishing beauty. She sat down on the stool in the middle of the stage. She started to play on the small harp-like instrument she was holding. A smile wiped across every gentlemen's face. Her voice was mesmerizing, the words even more enticing than the melody.

"Amazing isn't she?" Joe whispered, nudging Dean's arm.

"Definitely." Dean said, not even taking his eyes off of her.

Claps filled the room when her song was finished. She took a bow. Catching a glimpse of Dean in the audience, she smiled at him as she walked behind the curtain. Dean grinned and made his way to the backstage doors. He ran into the bodyguard that was standing in front of them. He placed a hand on Dean's chest.

"You can't go back there."

Dean raised and eyebrow and gently lifted the guard's hand off of him.

"Its okay Bruno, he's with me."

Dean looked behind him. It was the beautiful woman who had just performed on stage, he flashed her his trademark smile.

She took Dean's hand and led him over to the chairs at the bar.

"Callia"

Dean stared at her, his eyes glazed over from not blinking. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

She laughed. "My name….it's Callia."

"Dean." He said while shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you Dean."

"Can I buy you a drink?" He offered.

"Oh no thanks, I'm fine."

"No I insist." Dean said with persistence.

She finally accepted his offer. He order them tow Sea Breezes. The bartender slid the drinks down into Dean's hands.

"Let's toast…..to meeting new people."

"To you." Dean said.

She smiled as their glasses clinked together.

_This one shouldn't be too hard. I'll have him in no time._


	4. Chapter 4

_-----------------_

Chapter 4

A couple of hours passed, but Dean hadn't noticed. He was having a very in-depth conversation with his new friend. Her Italian accent intrigued him greatly.

"Callia, that's a very interesting name. What does it mean?"

"Beautiful voice, its Greek. My parents are Greek and Italian and…."

Dean was hanging off of her very word. She was intelligent, beautiful, witty, she was almost…..perfect. Dean glanced down at his watch.

"Oh its getting late, I have to get back to my brother Sam."

"You have a brother? I bet he is as cute as you huh?" She said with a smile.

Dean grinned. " Well……no."

They both laughed. She leaned in, whispering softly into his ear, a light hearted sing-song tune in Italian.

"_Me vuole voi Dean, e me volli non ostruire forziere me rilevemento voi."_

( I want you Dean, and I won't stop until I have you.)

She pulled away. She could see in his eyes that he understood every word she had said.

"I-I'll see you l-later." Dean stuttered.

"Oh you can count on it, arriverderci."

"Uh…pasta." Dean said as he quickly walked away.

_What the hell was I doing stuttering like that, I sounded like Sam._

Dean knew there was something about this girl. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

_Hopefully she would let me put my finger on it. _He thought, a smirk wiped across his face.

Dean pulled up to the motel. He took out his phone to call Sam, to see what room they were staying in. Before he could press the talk button, he saw Sam swing the door open. Hw had an anxious look on his face. Dean locked the Impala and walked up to Sam.

"What's up?"

"Where have you b-been?" Sam said, tapping his foot on the carpet.

At the club. Dude, I saw the most amazing chick there, I mean she was smoking hot. She has the voice of an angel and…."

"Whoa slow down man, I have to show you something."

Sam led Dean over to the laptop on the desk table.

"You said that the guys that killed each other were fighting over some woman right?"

"Yeah so?"

"Well, the locals said that they over heard them arguing that she was singing directly to the other one, making them jealous of each other."

Dean took off his boots and sat down in the chair across from the table/. "Sammy, I've heard this before, your point please?"

"Dean, a woman's singing making a man go nuts? I say we're dealing with a Siren.

"You mean those things in Greek Myth that lure men to their doom with song."

"Often with an instrument." Sam coined in.

"But Sam, I haven't seen anything with the head of a woman but the body of a bird, have you?"

"Well…no, but c'mon Dean what else could it be?"

"I don't know, how do you stop them?"

"They used wax to plug up their ears so they couldn't hear the song, But as far as stopping them, destroying their instrument takes away their power to sing."

"So they can't sing without the instrument."

"Correct."

"Well, let's talk about this in the morning, I'm beat." Dean said, plopping down on the bed.

Sam sat on the opposite bed. "So who was that girl you were talking about?"

Dean closed his eyes, her face appeared out of the darkness, a smile formed on his face. "Aw man Sammy, she was amazing. You wouldn't believe it but, Dean Winchester may be in, dare I say it, love."

Sam couldn't contain his laughter. Dean told him to shut up and threw a pillow at his head. "Good night Sam."

--------

The next morning, Sam took his pills with some water, his voice was getting better with everyday, the stuttering was even beginning to subside.

The boys thought they would get a early start by driving around town and asking the locals some questions. Dean parked the Impala in front of The Orchard Cain. When they got out of the car, they noticed a man rummaging around in the trash can behind the club. He had on a black suit and red tie with his hair slicked back. Not typical attire for a homeless man.

"Sir?" Sam called out. The man whirled around and looked at them, an evil glare in his eyes.

"What do you want, can't you see I'm busy."

"What exactly are you doing?" Sam asked.

"What does it look like, I'm digging through a freaking trash can, not that it is any of your business."

"No need for the attitude sir." Dean said with a sarcastic grin.

"Fine, well I'm trying to find something that might belong to…her." The man took out a small picture from his back pocket and held it up to them.

"Who might that be?" Sam asked, his eyes scanning the picture.

"Callia." Dean said in a whisper.

"Who?"

"It's the girl I was telling you about last night."

"Well back off buddy, She's mine!" The man said with anger. He made his way passed he boys, the smell reaching them before he did. He held in his hand one of Callia's eye shadow brushes, the tip still dressed in purple.

"Wow, he's crazy." Dean said.

"Yeah, rummaging around in a trash can for some girl's makeup brush."

"No, the fact that he thinks that he has a chance with her. I mean c'mon, look at him and look at me, no freakin' contest.

"Can you put your ego aside for one second, we should go in and check things out."

"Fine, but lets go in the back way. I wouldn't want to run into Bruno again, I might have to kick his ass."

"Huh?"

"Never mind Sam."

They entered the club through the employee's entrance. It was pretty much empty, except for a couple of waitresses.

"Happy hour isn't until five Sam."

" Just look around and see if you see anything unusual."

"Fine, testy testy. You could probably use a beer."

Sam walked up close to the stage. He saw the backstage door and went in, closing it behind him. He saw some of costumes and props that they use in performances. He came to a hallway of doors with a big star on each one. He saw one with 'Callia' written on it. He knocked first, built when none answered he let himself in. He saw bottles of makeup in front of the vanity, and some purple costumes.

_Nothing unusual in here._

He was about to leave the room when he saw a odd-shaped wooden box on the floor. He bent down and open it, revealing the harp-like instrument.

"A lyre? Who still uses a lyre these days?"

"I do."

Sam whirled around, Callia was standing in the doorway with her arms folded. He slowly stood up as she walked in the room and closed the door.

"Sam, didn't your mother tell you that it's rude to go threw a girl's personal things?"

"Who are you…or should I say what are you?"

"Sam, I think you know what I am." She said. She picked up the lyre, moving closer to him, she blocked him into a corner.

"Get away from me." Sam grunted.

She began to sing, strumming the lyre with grace. Sam let go of his inhibitions, letting Callia's words seeped into his head. When she finished, Sam stood there with his eyes glazed over, memorized by her song.

_Now let's see which one of you wants me more._


	5. Chapter 5

_---------------_

Chapter 5

Dean weaved in and out of the rows of chairs, searching for something, anything, that could tell them what was going on. A young waitress with shoulder-length blond hair casually walked up to Dean.

"Can I get you a drink hun?"

"Umm…no thanks." Dean said, he glanced at her but then turned away and kept searching.

"Oh…Okay then." She said with confusion. She had wondered why he hadn't made a pass at her, she received the comment 'Can I have your number' or some other cheesy line almost incessantly. She had always turned them down but Dean was different , she actually took and interest in him. She put on her most flirty smile.

"You know… my shift ends soon, maybe later we could get a drink together." She said, lightly brushing her finger against his arm. He gently pushed her advancing hand away.

"Sorry, I'm kind of busy right now."

"Alright then, maybe later then?"

"Yeah maybe."

_Wow, I just turned down an incredibly hot girl…yep there is definitely something going on with me._

Dean heard a thud come from the back of the stage. He walked towards the backstage door and opened it. He came to a hallway of doors with big stars on them. One was slightly ajar, the name Callia was written in the center. He lightly pushed it open. The smell of vanilla and lavender brushed across his face. He picked up a purple scarf that was laid over the chair. He curled it up in his hands, cupping them over his face.

_She smells goooood. _

A sudden noise startled Dean, causing him to drop the scarf. He turned around, it was Sam.

"What are you doing in here?" Sam said coldly.

"Dude chill, I was just checking some things out. What's going on with you? you look like your sick."

Sam shot him a heart-wrenching glare. "Sick of being lonely. Jess…..she isn't coming back Dean. I think its time for me to move on."

"What are you talking about man?" Dean said with confusion.

"I'm just saying that I have found a new love, and this time it's for real. Callia and I we…"

Dean cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "Callia? Callia who? There must more than one because the one that uses this dressing room is mine."

"Over my dead body." Sam shot back.

"That can be arranged." Dean said inching closer to his brother.

"Boys."

They turned there attention to the perfectly curved figure in the doorway. There she was, as beautiful as ever. The power she had over them almost caused the boys to bow down at her presence. A malicious smirk formed on her face when she saw their eyes glaze over with , the trickles of sweat that rolled down their faces.

"Boys, we can settle this another way. Why don't you two follow me, it's a little cramped in here don't you think."

"Yes it is." Dean said quickly.

"Whatever you say Callia, you lead the way and I'll follow you…forever." Sam added.

"Sam you need to just quit with the bull sh-"

"Dean play nice."

"Yes, sorry Callia." Dean said, turning towards her with sad eyes.

She had them in the palm of her hand. Telling them in song to jump off a bridge would be too easy. No she was going to have fun with this one.

_Yes, making them kill each other slowly with their words. Brilliant._

Callia made her way out of the dressing room. She had told all the employees to leave, using her powerful methods of persuasion. She stepped onto the stage, with Dean and Sam following at her heels. She stopped, turning to face them. The soft glow that from radiated her face made the boys melt.

"Alright……..Sam."

"Yes, yes what do you need, I'll give you anything." Sam said, he stepped forward.

She smiled. " Tell me, what do you _really_ think about Dean."

"I think he is a self-centered, egotistical jerk," Sam exclaimed. " He doesn't deserve you, I do."

" What the hell, I don't deserve her! What makes you think your so great?"

"You're just j-jealous, admit it!" Sam said. Sam's aggravated state caused his stuttering to surface.

"Are you serious? You got to be kidding me!" Dean said. " Jealous, of you? Get real Sam."

"You have a-always been jealous of me. The fact that I went to college and you didn't, or that I have a social life and you don't…."

"Give me a break ! You're the one who is jealous of me. My good looks, the way I have with the ladies, or better yet…..the relationship I have with Dad."

"Sam, are you going to let him talk to you like that?" Callia added.

Dean had struck a nerve. Sam's eyes beamed with anger and hate towards his brother. He knew that Dean had always been the favorite son. He made a fist, ready to punch Dean in his face. He wanted him to eat the words he had just said.

"You wanna hit me? Fine do it! I'll have you laying on your ass in two seconds." Dean said moving closer to Sam. He laid his hand on his pocket, in which his pocket knife was incased.

Callia eyes lit up when she saw Dean slowly pull out the small, yet well sharpened knife.

"Your going to try and hurt me with that? Well its actually going to be you laying on your ass once I shoot a round of rock salt in it." Sam said, he pushed back his jacket, uncovering the smaller salt gun of the two they owned. He raised it to Dean's chest.

Dean pressed the gun up to his chest. " C'mon then Sam, do it, you've done it before."

Sam's finger squeezed the trigger, he was hesitant. He was always hesitant to pull that trigger.

"C'mon, pull the damn trigger." Dean taunted.

Just as Sam was about to pull the trigger, Dean made a swift grasp at the gun. They fell to the ground wrestling for it. Fists were thrown, blood was shed. Callia sat back in a chair, watching the pathetic boys fight over her like she was a queen. Hell, she was royalty, the purple signified it.

_I wonder who is going to win, I wish I could be a physic as well as a Siren. Too bad though, brothers fighting like this, the hate, the anger…….I love it._


	6. Chapter 6

----------

Chapter 6

A swift right hook to the head sent Sam into unconsciousness. Dean stood up, smoothing out the wrinkles in his clothes that he had just attained.

"Sorry Sammy." He said with mild sympathy. He turned to Callia, her face was content.

"Bravo Dean. Now that you have gotten Sam out of the way, you can have me all to yourself." She said, moving closer to him and caressing his cheek.

He wrap his arms around her curvy waist and softy kissed her neck. She lightly pushed him away, staring into his deep, hazel eyes

"Let me change into something more comfortable, then we can leave. My apartment is a couple of blocks away." She said, biting her bottom lip.

"Alright," Dean said reluctantly. "Don't be long. I can bear to be away my bonne amie."

She let out a small giggle at the absence in Dean's mind that she was Italian, not French. She kept her mesmerizing stare with Dean as she disappeared behind the flowing velvet curtain. He smiled to himself.

_Those French books that Sammy had were actually worth something._

Dean ran his fingers through his hair, he looked behind him to see if Sam had woken up yet. But to his surprise, his brother's tall, lanky body was gone. He carefully surveyed the room full of empty chairs.

_He must be hiding._

Dean slowly walked behind the velvet curtain. "Sam? Sammy where are you?" Dean taunted.

He picked up a prop baseball bat that he had found behind one of the costume trunks.

"Sam come on out, Dean wants to play a little game." He said with a sinister tone.

He saw a closet door slowly shut. He tip-toed over, tightening his grip on the bat. Slowly turning the knob, he anticipated Sam to jump out and attack. Dean swung the door open, finding it contained only clothes. He ruffled through them with the bat, just to make sure that Sam was hiding behind them. Disappointed, he shut the closet door. Suddenly a wooden stool smashed into pieces over Dean's back. He fell to his knees in pain, cursing under his breath.

"You bastard!" Dean yelled. Rising to his feet, he hid the bat from Sam's view.

"Nice job knocking me out Dean, you're a real hard-ass. I guess your just as desperate for her approval as you are Dad's.

Dean gripped the bat tighter. " Sam, why do you always have to drag Dad into every conversation?"

Sam shook his head. "Because its his fault! Its his fault that I have this damn life. Chasing ghosts, exercising poltergeists, a Banshee here, a… a Siren there. I'm so sick of it! But most of all I'm sick of you!"

Dean held up his hand, as if to tell Sam to wait.

"What did you say?"

"Jesus Dean, what were you out getting m&ms while I was talking just now?"

"Cut the crap Sam, now tell me what you just said."

Sam didn't know why Dean showed such a fascination towards his previous string of words. Something he said had triggered Dean to think about something other than Callia.

"Fine, I said it was Dad's fault I have this life, chasing ghosts and stuff."

"Yeah and what else?" Dean coaxed.

"I don't know." Sam said, throwing up his hands in vexation.

"Well think dumb-ass! I swear you have a memory problem sometimes."

"Shut up. Uh…banshees, poltergeists, Sirens and…"

"That's it! Sirens."

"What are you getting at Dean?"

She must have had a stronger effect on you, but she's got us both under her spell. Callia is a Siren remember?"

"What are you talking about? Callia isn't a Siren, she's my splendiferous Italian aristocrat."

_Uck, Sammy is going to choke on one of those big words some day._

"Whoa, dude we have to find that instrument and destroy it, your talking crazy…well crazier."

" I cant let you do that." He said, occluding Dean's only exit.

"Sam, you'll be back to normal after we find that thing. Now move or I'll have to move you."

"Oh, I'm shaking," Sam said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. " Why don't you just give me another cheap shot to the head. Cheap shots and hustling are about the only things your good at."

_Don't let him get to you, just focus……focus on getting that damn instrument._

"Sam, I'm going to ask you for the last time, move your ass now."

"Make me."

A door to the left of them closed. Callia was standing in front of it in her new attire, a purple "Insured by the Mafia" t-shirt and jeans. She was shocked to see that Sam was up so soon.

"H-hey Sam." She stuttered.

"Callia, there you are. I missed you." Sam said, putting on his cutest puppy face.

She noticed Dean holding the baseball bat behind his back. She smiled to herself.

_Maybe Sam isn't going to get in the way after all._

"So Dean, are you ready to go?"

_Okay, act like your still interested in the evil witch._

"Yeah, of course."

"Go, go where? Your not leaving with _him_ are you?" Sam said, rising one eyebrow.

Dean shuffled closer to Sam, keeping the bat hidden until the time was right.

"Oh but I am Sam, and I think your going to need these." She said, tossing him a bottle of aspirin that was on one of the vanities.

He rolled bottle around in his hands, reading the label. "Aspirin? What do I need these for?"

"For your splitting headache."

"What head-…"

Stopping him in mid-sentence, Dean bought a annihilative blow to the side of Sam's head with the bat, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious …again.

_Sorry Sammy._

A malicious smile wiped across her face. " Now I think we're ready, he looks like he'll be out for a while."

_Enough time to do what needs to be done, but its okay he wont feel a thing._

She strolled closer to him. She raised her lips to kiss him until he stopped her.

"Um, nature calls. Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall to your left." She said with an irritated tone.

"Thanks, I'll be right back."

Dean hurriedly slipped down the hall. Instead of turning left he turned right, down the hall of the dressing rooms. He opened the door to Callia's dressing room, closing the door lightly behind him. He started to ruffle through clothes, throw papers, anything he could to find that instrument. He stopped and looked around, disarray taking over his face.

_Damn, where is that thing?_

"Looking for this?" Callia said, holding up the brass Lyre.

"Uh, wow this isn't the bathroom, stupid me. I'll just go and…"

She stopped him. "No you'll just stay here with me. I knew there was something different going on with you., maybe I should've choosen Sam."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I just want you Dean, you're the only guy that understands me, I mean actually understands."

"Well sweetheart you have a funny way of showing your affection, tell me the real reason why you're doing this."

She sighed. " Okay fine. I have a deal with Achelous, the Greek river god and my father. He said if I give him a male sacrifice, then I can keep my flawless beauty. He also needs servants in the underworld. You see, he made me a Siren to make it a little easier to lure men to their doom."

"But why me?"

"The other men that killed themselves over me weren't good enough for my father's liking. I chose you over Sam because you're what he wanted." She said.

"I'm not for sale." Dean said with a smirk.

Callia's eyes glazed over with anger. She began to strum on the lyre, singing with the utmost grace. Dean tried to cover his ears, but it was no use. The song crept into his head, causing him great pain. He let out an audible groan as blood began to seep out from his ears.


	7. Chapter 7

------------

Chapter 7

Dean could feel her very words tearing away at his ear drums. He was slowy drifting in and out of consciousness. He couldn't even make out what she was saying exactly, the pain heavly clouded his mind.

"Hey!" came the infuriated voice.

Callia haulted her song , turning to look behind her. Sam swung the prop bat that Dean had left on stage with brute force, knocking her into a clothes rack. The lyre fell to the ground with a loud thud. Sam raised the bat, ready to shatter the retched instrument, only to be stopped by Callia's arm. She was stronger than what he had anticipated, he struggle to shake her grip from the bat.

"There's no way I'm letting you take this away from me!" She yelled.

"I'm not letting you hurt Dean!" Sam shouted back.

Sam had temporarily cornered her, pressing her up against the wall. She sent her knee into his rib cage, causing him to release his defensive block. Sam fell back onto a small desk, knocking over some papers and a bottle of Belvedere. As Sam tried to compose his self, he slipped on the vodka bedewed floor, cutting his arm on the broken glass. Callia assailed on top of him, raising the bat over her head ready to connected it with his skull. She stopped, hearing the sound of a metal lighter clicking on.

"No!" She yelled.

Dean threw the lighter onto the floor, the flame trailing the flammable liquid up to the lyre, sending it into a blaze. Taking advantage of her distraction, Sam pushed her off of him. He ran over to Dean and lifted him off of the floor, getting him out of the way of the fire. They winced as they saw her face become increasingly distorted and grotesque. Sam managed to get Dean into the doorway of the dressing room, turning around to see a circle of fire slowly engulfing around Callia. She let out a horrid scream when she looked into the broken mirror on her vanity, her monstrous face startled herself more than it did the brothers. Tears streamed down her face as she looked up at Sam.

"Leave…..get out of here." She said with melancholy.

Sam leaned Dean up against the doorway for support. "Just give me you hand and we can get out of here, C'mon!"

"No. Leave me!" She sobbed.

Sam looked at her with pity, grabbing Dean, they left the flame engulfed room.

They made their way outside through the emergency exit, coughing and breathing heavily from the smoke. Flames started to blaze from the roof.

Dean turned to Sam. " Thanks man, you saved my butt back there."

"Don't mention it."

They walked out of the alley , they could hear the sirens come closer by the second. The fire truck pulled up to the curb, firemen jumped out and hooked up the hose and started to spray the roof of the club.

A chief fireman ame walking up to Sam and Dean. " Hello fellas. Do you know what happened here."

"Uh, we were just passing by and saw the flames." Sam said.

"Was there anyone inside?"

"We tried to get in there when we heard the screams but we couldn't, the flames had blocked the entrance." Dean said.

"I see, well if you guys will go to the back truck over there, some of the boys can get you bandaged up." The fireman said.

"Thanks." They said in unison.

Sam was getting his arm bandaged when he saw Dean giving him a funny look.

"What?"

"Nothing its just, how did you snap out of the daze that she put you in?"

"I don't know, maybe those blows to the head made me remember that she was a Siren."

Dean laughed. " Yeah sorry about that man."

"No problem."

Dean continued to grin at him.

"What now?"

"Man you should have heard some of the things you said, splendifernly caristocrat." Dean laughed.

"Having trouble with big words Dean." Sam smirked.

"Bite me."

"You wish." Sam said starting towards the Impala.

"No I don't actually, oh but that blond waitress, I sure would….hey Sam wait up!" Dean said, running after his little brother.


End file.
